Power, among other utilities, is commonly distributed over very large networks. Planning and maintaining such networks often incur significant capital expenditures and/or operating expenses. Accordingly, acquiring relevant data is important for gaining visibility into the performance of such networks. However, gaining visibility in distribution networks via the implementation of new hardware can be cost-prohibitive.